


Oh, God, How I Hate You

by Riles



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gore, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of piss, Monster Dick, S&M, Skull Fucking, alternate dick, extreme masochism, extreme sadism, eye fucking, eye gore, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riles/pseuds/Riles
Summary: “And ‘dat’s the Y.V. way. Ya done now, lolz.”He does an O.K. sign with his hand and it makes Eyes cringe again. He was coming back to his original personality, now, and it sucks.





	Oh, God, How I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> this had to happen eventually

This was usual for them, Eyes thinks.

Perhaps Y.V. thinks the same way, but he doesn’t have any idea of what goes on in Y.V.’s head. Realistically, he could find some way to figure it out, mind powers and all, but he decides rather fast that it’s not a good idea. What if he sees something he doesn’t want too? That’d be a mess, and that’s the least he wants to worry about.

He kind of just wants to feel good right now.

He wants _Y.V._ to make him feel good right now.

There’s a stick-like hand caressed on his flushed cheeks. His own skin is very warm, and Eyes should be thankful this embarrassment was warming him up; the desert nights were very cold and chilly, after all.

The hand moved rather quickly off of him, though, down to his chest, staying there for a minute, drawing circles, before moving to his back, rather, to his arms, making sure they were tied together properly. Eyes suggested the idea.

After a minute of double-checking, it seemed they could start, making his heart skip a beat, and possibly Y.V.’s, too. He could tell at least, (without reading his thoughts,) that he was excited. That’s because he always was at everything. Eyes was guessing that if he could smile, he would.

“’Dis is gonna be wicked.” Y.V. said as he grabbed the sharpened screwdriver, poking it gently at his chest. They couldn’t find a knife anywhere. Y.V. only had guns. “Imma cut U up like sushi.”

Eyes rolled his, well, eyes, at his silly attempts at humor, or, whatever it was he was trying to do.

Y.V. continued to make slicing noises, swooshing everywhere as a way to make the situation lighter. Eyes didn’t mind the dramatic feeling of this, though. He kind of wanted it to be serious and dangerous, but, well, he was doing this with Y.V., so he had to settle for what he got.

He tilted Eyes’ head up, practically inspecting him, before gently running the screwdriver down from his neck to his stomach, poking it again.

“Let’z start ‘ere.”

Eyes just nodded. His breath already started to hitch at the ideas and possibilities, but he wasn’t going to get aroused by this yet, that’d make him signed up for massive teasing, and as humiliating and sexy as that would usually be; Y.V. isn’t the best at it. He was really only good at fucking him up with sharp objects.

“Damn bro,” Y.V. started talking, which brought Eyes right back into attention. “If Chicken let uz use her sword,” He said, before whooshing some more, “We could, like, cut U up soooo fine. Like, itty-bitty pieces. An ‘all Eyes buffet’.”

Eyes just whined. He was annoying and the way he said it was cringy, but being ripped in half, still alive, guts falling out… that shook him to his core.

Automatically, he crossed his legs, which just made Y.V. laugh and poke at him more.

“U kno I gotta like, see, rite? Ha, speakin’ of ‘dat sword, if I could, I’d just cut ur legs off wit’ it. Pshhh Pshhh, one swipe and ‘dere gone. Juz like ‘dat.”

Eyes couldn’t help but moan dreamily. His breath was still fucked, and his lungs started to feel tight from the constricted breathing pattern. That bubbly feeling he just rejected was starting to rise in his chest, and he cursed internally for it starting so soon.

“Ha.” Y.V. noticed. He had a talent for noticing when Eyes cracked, but then again, it was made very obvious. “Y R U so easy to break? Lol.”

He didn’t know why it was so easy. Already he was clung onto the bait of the screwdriver, staring at it relentlessly, craving for it to dig into his flesh and rip him open.

It was noted. Y.V. waved it around a little before sighing. He always was into playing with Eyes, more than the actual gore part. Maybe because it’s the only time people could stand him.

They certainly weren’t friends outside of this.

But nevertheless, Eyes opened his legs for him, revealing himself even more. This part was always embarrassing, having Y.V. of all people see him like this, especially with the pre-cum already running down his slit, but he needed to get closer, he needed access.

“Ew.”

He said it in a tone of humor than actual disgust, his finger running from the middle of his stomach to right above his slit, making Eyes shake and mumble with urgency and annoyance.

“Dun’t get mad at me, u kno it’z gross. UR pretty gross, 2, Eyes.”

Eyes whined.

Y.V. decided to move on, scooting up the most he could, poking him with the screwdriver, much, much harder than before, watching as a droplet of blood rolled down the middle of Eyes’ chubby stomach.

It stung very lightly, and it was definitely comparable to the prick of a needle, or the accidental stepping on a thumbtack. It really started to drive him wild though, when the tip was twisted, going deeper into the small hole, making another moan ease out of Eyes’ closed off exterior.

Painfully slow, that’s what he’d call it, knowing Y.V. was starting to surely mark down his next moves mentally. He always did this, wanting to make it last. Maybe Y.V. enjoyed this more than he thought.

He was distracted by more sudden pain. Cutting along his flesh, the screwdriver moved roughly to the right, scratching, and Eyes just watched intently as he saw his own skin rip apart, reddish-blue blood dripping out from the mark. It was light bursts at first, just bubbling around the wound, as it quickly overflowed, dripping and clumsily falling down the hump of his stomach.

He winced, eyes tearing up and his heels digging into the sand. He found his head leaning back into the wall as far is it could go, his mind naturally just wanting to get away.

It was a strange conflict between his body and mind, both fighting over each other to decide whether or not they liked what was tearing into them at the moment. The pain affected his brain the most, commanding it to make every part of him twitch and revel in hurt. But somehow, pleasure still managed to seep through his entire body, his hands and arms twitching at the thought of touching himself, of releasing his dick from his slit. Y.V. noticed, laughing as Eyes struggled against the restraints.

“’Dis is kinda sad 2 watch. But also rly funny.”

The screwdriver was pushed even further down into the flesh, making Eyes scream. Tears started to well up in his eyes as his soft flesh was being played with. The screwdriver was now layers deep into his skin. It was thin, but tall, and like stated before: sharp. It was now right at the edge, the end of his stomach before it curved to his back, and Y.V. still seemed unsatisfied.

“I think it’d look cooler on the left side instead.”

So he began, ignoring Eyes’ heavy breathing and screaming, as he slowly started to drag it across to the other side, deepening the wound, making Eyes weep. Blood started to rain down his body, heavily, and it burned, feeling like thousands of stinging needles and push-pins going in and out of his body, scratching him and tearing him apart.

Y.V. had to go slow; the screwdriver obviously was a bad choice for this, mostly good for stabbing rather than cutting. Though the tip was sharp, the rest of it was dull, and it felt like he was being ripped apart by claws rather than a “sharp blade.”

His throat was hoarse already, due to the lack of being able to drink; it usually got like this fast. Spit wasn’t enough to heal it, and now he was dealing with a scratchy throat on top of the searing pain.

He could feel it in his head, and especially his arms, burning and twisting all his nerves, causing his fingers to twitch and ball up the best they could into fists, and his legs and feet continued to spasm and kick at the sand. Y.V. was only halfway, now, back to where he started, and he was continuing to dig over to the left, the pain making Eyes bang his head on the wall, trying to distract himself, trying to get away.

Tears streamed down, heavy, heavy tears. His breathing was so uneven, and he felt like he was going to faint or go into shock. It ignited something in him, that’s all he could think of, the _burning,_ and how his _entire body felt on fire._

The blood started to drip down and stain the dry ground, making it look like a painting in the sand, due to the color. You could barely see it in the night, but he’s sure when the group comes around here in the morning, they’ll see it, and question it, because who else around here has that same exact color of blood?

Eyes would have to come up with an excuse, when he regenerates, but he couldn’t think of that right now, all he had in mind was the pain and arousal he felt.

One hand was on the screwdriver while the other palmed Eyes’ slit, making his hips jump and ache to meet it. He moaned, loudly pleading for more attention. Suddenly his thoughts changed, and now all he could think of was how he wanted Y.V. to grab his dick and jerk him off.

He wanted him to have his way with him, insulting him all the while. Doesn’t matter now that he’s awful at making fun of him, anything will do. _“Just make me feel good.”_ He thought.

The palming only lasted a little while before he continued with the screwdriver, finding out he needed both hands for the job. But he was there, eventually, to the edge of the left side, pulling out the screwdriver quickly and tossing it to the ground. He didn’t want it anymore.

Eyes relaxed for just a moment, body shaking from the trauma it just endured. Everything felt hazy; he was losing blood, and pretty fast, too. Y.V. backed away for a moment, still on his knees, examining the cut. His hands were on his “hips” as he looked damn proud of himself. Eyes was sprawled on the floor, bloody and broken, and he took that as his masterpiece.

Eyes just blinks with his biggest eye, chest heaving heavy as his hips still rock albeit forwards, silently begging for his cock to be released and relieved, aching for it, his body trembling with sobs.

He wishes he had a mouth, just so he could pipe up and properly beg, but sadly, all he could do was whimper like a dog.

“Ye, ye,” Venus said to himself, making more noises with his mouth. “UR all fucked, bro. Yung V. messed ya uppp! Pshhh pew!”

Suddenly Y.V. gets close again, closer than before, nuzzling into his neck as he waves his fingers in the air.

“I’mma show ya somethin’ cool. Watch ‘dis.”

Quicker than he expected, Y.V. has shoved his entire hand down to Eyes’ gut, causing his back to arch and his eyes to roll down, all of them looking at the sight before him.

The cut was much deeper than he thought. He couldn’t see it clearly, before all he could sense was the cut being made, digging into whatever it could find. He had no actual idea it was right down to his muscles and veins. The thought of it was making him even dizzier. He was now actually close to fainting.

The pain was like being electrocuted, his heart now pumping faster than ever before. If he would, he would throw up, and part of him actually wishes he could, just to get that feeling out of his gut.

The sight was disgusting, Y.V. making the cut he’s caused even wider with his hands, making Eyes able to see the bloody pulp that cut has taken shape into. He wants to look away, but finds he can’t, his eyes just redirecting to that sight whenever he tried.

It was horrific.

Y.V. releases his hand, which is now completely soaked, and paints Eyes’ stomach with it, doodling whatever he felt like before moving his hand down, down, down. Down to his slit, finally moving to free his dick, making a weak cry seep out of him.

He was small, but thick, and soaked with pre-cum, and now blood. Y.V. made no hesitations anymore, jerking him off quickly, snickering and nuzzling into him even more, watching the show he has caused.

“I totally owned u, bro. U’ll b dead in no time. Anotha win for Y.V, boiiiii!” He says, his fingers squeezing harsh around the tip, making Eyes’ head roll back and his hips sway forwards, moving rhythmically in timing with Y.V’s pumps.

His breathing is so shallow now, and his heartbeat has been fluctuating from low to high, back and forth from consciousness. His heart aches, it’s been pumping so much but all of that blood was now on the floor, surrounding them both, gushing streams of it like waterfalls, and he can’t feel his face anymore, all the blood from it is gone.

There’s sweat gathering around every part of his body and his nerves are so confused, having no idea if they feel good or if they feel pain, so they’re stuck in this purgatory melancholy.

The pooling feeling in his gut is getting stronger, and he can barely hear Y.V. speak. He’s calling him a slut now, he thinks, but it’s completely mish mashed, strung into word salad in his head.

The blood is poor lubrication, drying up quicker than they both thought, so Y.V. has to keep crawling into his wound to get more, however the pain from his cock was now more distracting than the pain in his stomach. That, at this point, was starting to numb, mixing now into the pleasure of everything else.

He whimpers every time the hand is removed and cries in joy every time it’s back, he genuinely gets so happy, and Y.V. perks up too, knowing he has that much control. Eyes was close, and he’s excited, knowing after this that he was going to get fucked and put in his place.

And he does, he finally does. Right as he cums, the hand is taken away, and he’s given a ruined orgasm, though he moans it out like a good boy, as he uncharacteristically aches just to make Y.V. proud. He’ll look back on this later and feel disgraced for acting like a dog, but he knows he likes it. He’s always been a masochist, and he knows it.

Right after that, Y.V. gets up, but his vision is so blurred at this point, Eyes barely notices. He’s about to pass-out, though, but before he can, his head is grabbed, and now he’s facing a blurry dick and an eye, staring right back at him.

He hears something about not being done yet, and he gets excited.

His body is completely relaxed, and empty. He can’t even move his head anymore, or any of his fingers, and his legs fell asleep a long time ago.

“Dun’t blink.” He can hear that, and he follows it perfectly, keeping his eye wide open for him.

A hand is placed on the top of his head as the other steers Y.V.’s cock, and before they both know it, it’s dug into Eyes’ largest eye, and once again, that pain is back.

The eyeball was soft, and easily destroyable, almost melting away at the collision. It was squishy, and in his own head, he could hear it pop and dig into his skull. The cock’s head pushed it as far as it could go, as far as his length would let him, at least, before he pulled out again, fully, letting his cock drip with blood and eye-fluid, wanting Eyes to see the mess he has made. Then, without any warning, he found himself slamming it back into his head roughly, making an awful wet sound, air escaping with a thwack.

Eyes could barely feel the heavy amounts of blood fall down his face, but he can see it, his eyes naturally reacting in shock, looking everywhere they can. And when they look to the top of his head, there’s a golden revolver pointed at it. Venus must’ve snuck it in.

It clicks as he spins the cylinder, the many chambers snapping into place loudly. The muzzle of the gun was placed on his forehead, but it was rather cold, and the gold of it was gleaming in his eyes under the night’s moon. This all made him breathe deeply, out of a natural fear.

Did Y.V. mean it when he said he was going to die?

His limp body moved with every thrust, they were fast and rough. All he could hear in his head was the squish of his eye being fucked back and forth. He could feel the crushed remainder of it stick to his walls, before the dick pushed it again, getting it back into its original position at the end of the tunnel.

He was honestly too tired to scream, his energy being completely drained. His head was being supported with Y.V.’s hand, pointing it upwards, making sure he was staring at him at all times. Otherwise, it would probably move around from how motionless and limp his body was.

Y.V. again was saying things, but they weren't heard. Insults, most likely, that he’s heard before. He wasn’t very original, but it didn’t matter. The actions were more important anyways.

The precum stung his wound very heavily, causing even more blood to flow out to try and heal and defend against the intruder. The constant, heavy flow now provided the adequate lubrication, and maybe now it was working fine just to tease him even more.

It, in a way, was scary how all he could do at this point was moan tiredly. He was vibrating with every movement, and his breath was huffed and worn out. It barely sounded like him anymore, as it was so quiet and empty compared to his usual, loud rumbly voice.

He was still crying, very lightly, and the sobs were basically silent. The tears were very salty, and stung when they ran down into his stomach and into his wound, that being the only thing that continues to make him jump. Otherwise, he was completely still.

Just from the blood loss alone, he could tell fainting and death were close, and to be honest, the small, reasonable part of him was worried and scared. But again, that dog thing, he had to remind himself that he was one, and he had to stay loyal. Besides, his body was broken, and he couldn’t even twitch his fingers anymore.

Eyes could tell he was close just by the uneven thrusts starting to pop up. Y.V. wasn’t subtle at all, and was talking the whole time, he could feel it with the vibrations echoing through his dick and into his wound, convulsing throughout his body.

Probably talking about stupid shit, he gathered.

But even then, trying to think about what was even going on was hard. He had absolutely no focus. His mind, at this point, was just struggling to keep him alive, and he was practically clinging to it at this point. So, he couldn’t focus on the fact that Y.V. was probably talking about how tight he was, or how pathetic he is for being so loyal, or his dumb beatboxing he likes to do sometimes during sex.

How pathetic.

But, Y.V. cums, eventually, and it’s heavy, slathered into his wound and dripping out, becoming some sort of red and blue mixture.

It hurts like hell, it’s saltiness also seeping into the wound, but in a completely different way from his tears. This time it didn’t melt away and become numb, it stayed there, perpetuating him, mocking him, and he couldn’t even fight it back.

There’s another weak mewl, and his legs bounce once more, some action coursing through their nerves before it’s completely coputz again. The sand is stuck to the sweat in his legs.

Venuz takes awhile to pull out, but he eventually does, semen dripping onto Eyes’ chest, making him wince. Now it started to sink in, and he felt absolutely disgusting.

The image of Venuz fixing himself up was blurry, but he does it quickly, leaving no trace of what has happened, at least on him.

Eyes was a goner in that regard, the large cut being noticeable from miles away, same with the gap in his face. He looked slightly unrecognizable.

“And ‘dat’s the Y.V. way. Ya done now, lolz.”

He does an O.K. sign with his hand and it makes Eyes cringe again. He was coming back to his original personality, now, and it sucks.

Suddenly, his eyes focus, just a bit, on the golden revolver in the God’s hand, which was right now being circled around his finger, spinning, being rather distracting.

But it's still scary.

His breath goes wild again, suddenly fearing.

The death part was always scary, it being a roulette whether or not he lives at the end of these things or not. Sometimes he bleeds out, yes, but he’s never been shot at before.

His legs weakly try to push him back from the gun, but there’s no point, and he watches in fear as it grazes lightly against his jaw, circling around any eyes it comes across in its path. Suddenly, adrenaline goes through him, and he starts to squeak with the last voice he has, practically begging Y.V. not to kill him.

“Nah.” He said, in response to his cries, as he pulls down the hammer of his gun, creating another click, finger right over the trigger. He takes it off his jaw and moves it to the middle of his face, pointed right against the ruined eye.

“C ya 2-marrow.”

He lets the voice sink in for a little bit, watching as Eyes shakes his head the best he could, arms again weakly jolting and trying to undo the restraints. His legs have a little kick in them but are mostly asleep, due to the lack of blood being able to move in there.

And eventually, Eyes faces it, that he’s going to die, and just looks up with a cry. He could regenerate, Y.V. could just leave him here to heal, and he’d find a way out. He’s pleading with himself on this, though, and it doesn’t help with Venuz’s trigger finger.

The God just looks on before he pulls it.

Eyes has that look of shock, like he can see the bullet flying in slow motion, but it doesn’t last long, and to be frank, he dies rather quick. His legs, though slow before, kick fast, along with his back arching, and it just moves on it’s own for a minute, kind of having a seizure, before slowing down and relaxing. Must’ve been a last minute muscle spasm.

Then, he pisses himself. It’s pretty gross, and Y.V. eughs at the sight of it, but he watches on as the yellow fluid covers his legs, and the ground, completely soaking the sand. It hisses out like a snake, for awhile, actually, before finishing up.

There’s a shaking of adrenaline through Venuz as well, but for another reason. He’s murdered before, but not this close, and not to someone he has this kind of relationship with. He knows he’ll come back, he always does, for some weird reason, but it’s freaky nonetheless.

He breathes out a sigh, before tucking the gun away and walking from the scene. It’s dawn now, and he should head back, or people are going to start suspecting things.

 

* * *

 

Fish is awake, and is the first one to see him. There’s always someone up, just to protect the rest of the group. There’s also Rogue, and she smiles at him, eating some sort of slug or something. She’ll eat practically anything, and it kind of grosses him out sometimes.

“Where’s eyes?” She says, piping up, although quietly, not to wake up the others.

Fish just nods at that, though he chuckles, possibly thinking of a joke in his head he doesn’t want to tell.

“He went hiz own way.”

He talked like nothing happened. He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone what they did, Eyes’ words specifically, so he should at least honor him, especially since he’s temporarily dead.

“Did you guys fight or something?” Her voice is curious and questioning. _Too questioning,_ and it’s kind of annoying.

“Kinda. But it’z cool. Ya kno?”

Fish pipes up. “You guys always fight. You fight like you guys are married.”

Y.V. immediately hesitates, and they both chuckle at that, telling him to relax.

“Oh!” Rouge says, redirecting her attention. “Did you hear that gunshot earlier? It came from over there.” She pointed to the East, right.. Right where Y.V. and Eyes were. Venuz starts to sweat. “We were worried, but we were guessin’ it was you. For, obvious reasons.”

“Hey.” Fish says. “I think I know why Eyes isn’t coming back.”

“Y?” His voice cracked.

_“You killed him!”_

Rogue laughs, louder than she did before, possibly too loud, and quickly agrees.

“Where’d you hide the body?” She giggles. “Come on, you can tell us! We know how to keep secrets.”

Venuz stayed quiet.

“He probably didn’t even cover it up.” Fish looks over at Y.V. “Did you?”

“N-nah. Didn’t have the effort 2...”

They laugh, and Y.V. goes to sit by Rogue. She offers him part of her lunch. He says no.

Fish goes back to playing his guitar, and Rogue goes back to eating. Y.V. pulls out his gun, and wipes the bit of blood left on the muzzle. No one noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> fr tho this was hell to write and i'm so glad it's done with. i've wanted to do this fo rthe longest time and one gore fic of them isn't enough. there's so many other possibilities for them and i'm excited to write more when i have the time. i'm a mess


End file.
